


Safe Into My Heart: Interludes

by lunaseemoony



Series: Safe Into My Heart [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of standalone ficlets in the same storyline as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835987/chapters/11075999">Safe Into My Heart</a>, told from Aiden's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first Interlude is concurrent with the beginning of the first chapter of Safe Into My Heart.

He left her briefly. Just for a moment, because he still couldn’t kick the habit of checking the empty bedrooms. They were cozy rooms with giant windows, thankfully rather inviting, if they’d ever be used more than a few times a month. Noah’s tent still filled the room with that antiseptic new synthetic fabric smell that turned his nose up. Ruby’s bed sat pristine and made. The fact of the matter was the public’s opinion of the President was a lot higher when they could see her toting children around. Nobody really cared about him so long as he didn’t put his foot in his mouth. 

She told him in the other dimension he’d be called a Deputy Prime Minister. He snorted at the notion. Not that Vice President sounded much better. He’d had a very strong suspicion she was really leaving, that the device she was building was made for that expressed purpose. Now was certainly not the time to be falling in love again. It was too soon. Too late. The media ate them up at the gala as a pack of wolves would their kill. He didn’t need an excuse, but that was much appreciated. 

She had a unique ability to make him forget about just how much he’d fucked up his life, without even trying. She’d happily sit with him and listen to him complain about how hard he had it. She didn’t lean in and nod softly while tucking her hair back because she cared for him any more than anyone else. She was being kind, as if she didn’t know any other way. She put up a thick shield against anyone getting too close, and it was no wonder what with her leaving soon. But both qualities only made him want to get that much closer and chip away at her stony gazes to reach the soft heart beneath. 

Rose. It even sounded like heaven rolling off his tongue. He thought of her rare smiles as warm and radiant as the summer sun every night before he fell asleep. It just so happened that on this night she was with him. He slid out of his jim jams and kicked them to the floor as he snaked back under the covers. He curled up to her as he released a breathless moan for the soft duvet brushing his bare skin. She was still there, snoring in little grunts and wheezes. There she was again, endearing herself to him without even trying, the vixen. And she could do it from clear across town. Aiden curled up to his mobile and sighed into it. He liked to think the sigh she returned was for him. 

If only every sigh, every breath could be his. Every sound leaving her smooth, pink lips could be his. She wanted it to be so, he knew that much. If only she’d let herself have it, have  _him_. He could live dangerously, put his heart out in his palms and offer it to her. She’d be tempted to hold it, hold  _him_ , and yes she’d give it back in a few pieces after she left. Oh, but it’d be warm for a while. If he was confident enough in anything, it was in his ability to charm his way past those barriers Rose put up. He woke up the next morning and rang off so he could message her. Tonight was the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude takes place between chapters one and two of Safe Into My Heart. This one is also a bit NSFW.

She called him by the other man’s moniker in her sleep. He wouldn’t say it was a name. It was a nickname at best, one he wouldn’t give thought to while the naked vixen was curled up next to him. He should have been cross. But at least she didn’t utter it during their lovemaking. Oh hell yes he called it lovemaking. He hadn’t put the act into such delicate frame in years. The image of her glistening doe eyes completely captured by his glowing in the firelight as he joined with her was seared into his mind.

She wanted, the mighty Vitex heiress, to simply let go and allow herself to get close to him. The heat of the fire combined with Aiden’s efforts molded his skin to hers, and he couldn’t suppress a grin. They couldn’t have been any closer, with her thighs hugging his hips and nails leaving their mark on his chest, shoulders and arms. But her mind far away. She chewed her sweet lips and knitted her brows together with worry as she let him in, further than the man with the stupid name had ever been, Aiden guessed. It was subtle, and blended in with her pleasure quite well. But it was there. And yet she still gave herself to him, completely.

“Aiden,” he whispered into her ear, correcting her.

She hummed and curled into him. Her head slid onto his chest, dry but perfectly messy now. Her soft blonde tresses tickled his chest and sent his heart thumping against her cheek, desperate to rise to his ribs to greet her. But the moment was fleeting. A frown broke up the peaceful expression on her face and she began to stretch against him. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in complaint.

“Fire died,” she whispered, and shivered.

She sat up, baring herself to him again. And though it was dark, Aiden had already committed so much of her to memory. He could see gooseflesh rippling across her skin with the chill, pebbling her nipples. It sent a shiver of his own whipping down his back and right through his cock, awakening it to her with little effort. If she noticed she didn’t say. Thunder rolled overhead, and when she flinched he sat up. He found her hand and twined his fingers with hers before leaning in. She was tentative, shutting her eyes slowly as she met him halfway.

“Let’s go upstairs to bed. It’s still early,” he whispered, his breath mingling with hers.

Her lip was close enough to nibble.  _She_  was close enough to take. It would be a simple task to just pull her right into his lap and have her before she woke up enough to put her barriers back up. That was his cock thinking, of course. Seeing Rose’s peachy, sleep ripened skin, sweet heavy-lidded eyes and wild bedhead reminded him that his thirst was far from being slaked. Although, he did remember falling asleep with her on the phone. His bed was too firm, too neat, in desperate need of another warm body to help it feel lived in. At least for one night, if that’s all she’d give him, for a few hours Rose Tyler belonged in Aiden Hoynes’ bed. For one night, very little said that she was his more than taking her to his own bed.

“Mm, bed,” she mumbled.

“Yes,” he hissed, making no attempts at masking his snakelike grin curling his lips.

Rose held his hand as they waded through the darkness up to his chilled bedroom. Flashes of lightning lit up the room in a ghostly white light until he drew the curtains closed. She didn’t need any coaxing into his bed, and peeled back the sheets to settle in before he’d finished shuffling across the room. She’d seen him now, he realized, as she bit back a smile while he crawled into bed with her. He was learning that if she was sleepy enough she’d let her guard down. Aiden sighed as he pulled her into his arms, bringing her halfway across his torso. He tested the waters with a languid kiss, letting just a bit of her ripe breath slip past his lips. He was still torn. Sleep and her warmth surrounding him were tugging at his eyelids. But he had so little time. And he hated the idea of her walking away after wasting it.

“You’re still leaving?” he growled into her neck.

“I have to.”

It made his decision remarkably simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude takes place between chapters two and three of Safe Into My Heart.

The answer came to Aiden more suddenly than the flashes of cameras as he, Rose, Ruby, and Noah stepped onto the Tyler Estate garden, blinding him. And just as he should have known the cameras would still be there, he should have put the facts straight sooner. Most people would have seized up, wide-eyed, offering themselves up as easy pickings for the vultures behind bushes. Rose straightened up and rested her hands on Ruby's shoulders as Aiden's hand snaked further around her waist, putting up their best smiles. Noah sidled up to him, snatching his hand and clawing it for relief as a wave of flashes went off before his eyes. The paparazzi had never before looked so sated, wicked grins baring their teeth as their cameras feasted on Rose. They'd been sorely missing Rose's saccharine smile and honey eyes. They hadn't missed her swollen belly until that night. She'd be all over the papers, magazines, and the news in the morning.

Freya would hate it.

Freya didn't have any opinion on Rose Tyler until she started appearing alongside Aiden. She might have even held the same opinion of her as the rest of the country. Rose was Britain's sweetheart. His rating had long since tanked. But when he appeared next to Rose all of a sudden he was not only acceptable but _golden_. Freya was then compared to Rose, made to look like an ugly duckling, which wasn't even remotely okay. But the truth was while Freya used the media as an extension of her pride, Rose bemoaned it as a necessary part of her position. Aiden wasn't feigning innocence, mind. He was no stranger to manipulating a situation using news hounds. He simply hadn't felt the need for it since he stepped up as Vice President. While Freya carted his children around on invisible leashes before the cameras, Rose incidentally appeared near them, announcing that Vitex was funding the renovation of youth centers around the country. One photo with him next to her a few days later, completely unrelated, was all that was necessary for Freya's image to sink. As far as the public was concerned, Aiden's divorce was for the better once he'd found Rose. And there was little that Freya could do about it. Or so he thought.

Aiden had been so distracted by the news of his growing family that he hadn't taken much time to stop and think about what really happened at Torchwood. There was no higher organization on the food chain than Torchwood. Their work against the cybermen had seen to that rather effectively. So it made very little sense that MI5 could simply storm in and wreak havoc. They would need a secret directive, one that only a handful of officials in the country had access to. Of the members of the cabinet that knew of Torchwood, none would have the authority or a reason to march on the property with this directive in hand. None, except one.

A clever and patient man would let the paparazzi do the vengeful dirty work for him. Though he was clever, the sight of his unborn child on Rose's mobile, her burgundy gown accentuating her gentle swell, and the tears streaming down the love of his life's face as she accused him of betrayal robbed him of all of patience and good reason. Aiden wanted to be the better man and take comfort in imagining the blood draining from Freya's wrinkled face. He refused to tolerate having his heart toyed with like this, not after all the efforts he'd made to be a better person, a better father. Countless nights spent pacing the halls next to empty bedrooms or soaking a pillow with his grief were proof of his fruitless efforts. He could forgive only so much. As Aiden felt Rose fighting her urge to shrink away from his claiming hand on her womb, he silently begged the little life beneath his palm to allow him one more act of pure rage before completely turning over a new leaf for his sake.

“You failed,” Aiden hissed as he slithered into Freya's office and made her jump by slamming the door.

Freya puffed an indignant sigh, rolled her eyes, and popped her desk chair back up. “You'll have to elaborate, Aiden. I'm not a mind reader.”

“Oh don't pretend. The innocent act never suited you, Freya.” He stormed up to the desk and leaned over it. He saw the papers on her desk, the image of their family _minus her_ was in full view. “You devour this long before you show up here, so don't feed me that shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about.”

She clawed the desk before leaning to cover up the papers with her arm, meeting his challenging glare, stoking the flames of his anger with her passive eye-rolling. “So you've come to rub my nose in it, is that it?”

“Bloody right I am! You think I'm going to come over here and _thank_ you for your poor timing, for your failure? No. I don't need to ask you if you knew what you were doing, you jealous cow. I don't need to ask you if you knew what was at risk.”

“Don't act like you knew,” Freya glared and retorted.

“They're still innocent lives! Rose did _nothing_ to you! She's done a lot more good than you have. You don't what you were playing with! Call me callous. Call me foolhardy, arrogant, a wanker even, if you feel like it. I don't play around with innocent lives! That's what you did, Freya, knowing next to _nothing_ about the dimension cannon.”

“You made certain half the cabinet knew about it.”

“So your idea was shove her on the other side and keep her there, out of your hair. You're like the queen in Snow White. Can't stand the thought of somebody younger and prettier and nicer than you taking your place. Ruby's favorite Disney film, don't you know. Well, you _would_ if you didn't parade her and Noah around like prize horses.” Aiden shook his head and leaned in further, fixing a snarl to his next words. “You could have killed her Freya. Her and my son. I told you this job would get to your head, that you couldn't handle it. And look. Look what happened, Freya! You had Rose thinking I was the worst of all the atrocities she's faced as she found out she was pregnant with my child.”

Freya huffed again, so Aiden slammed the desk with his fist, making her flinch. “It's still dangerous technology, as you may well have found out. I still have my duties to fulfill, even if you choose to ignore yours,” Freya fought back.

“Bullshit! You had _no_ idea about that virus! I _know_ you didn't! Nobody could have known! I'm not playing that game with you. The point is moot, now, isn't it? You got your way.”

She chortled at him and leaned back in her chair, pouting her lip a bit. He quelled thoughts of wiping it right off her face. “So you want me to go over to the Tyler mansion and apologize so you can get back in her good graces?”

“See that's where you're wrong. No. I'm going to be an _adult_ about this. I'll tell Rose myself. I'll find my way back into her 'good graces' on my own, thank you. And while I'm at it, I'm going to spend time with _all three_ of my children. You're not parading them around as your wholesome little mask anymore. I'm done. Their beds are made. I'm taking them home so you can focus on what's important you, Freya. No, I'll tell Rose the truth, as I always have. Why? Because unlike you, Freya Gardner, I don't need anyone to do my work for me. I can manage all on my own. And I will. Without you.”

 


End file.
